Billiards sports games (e.g. eight ball, nine ball, ten ball, straight pool, black ball, snooker, etc.) often involve at least one player using a cue, which may also be referred to as a cue stick, to strike a ball. U.S. Pat. Nos. 570,459, 635,569, 1,482,962, 1,604,023, 3,563,543, 3,851,876, 4,147,346, 4,634,123, 5,141,225, 5,238,457, 5,554,075, and 5,853,333; and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0125233 disclose examples of billiard sports devices. Such devices may be used during a billiards sports game, such as a game of pool or other type of billiards game.